El sol
by Miu-senshi
Summary: Suspendido en la oscuridad de la muerte la mente de Gaara funcionaba desesperadamente, tratando de compreder que había ocurrido tras la explosión que le dejó inconsciente. Una noche sin luna comienza a devorar su alma, hundiendo su corazón en las tinieblas, sin embargo tras toda noche existe un sol que emerge finalmente. Y su sol tiene un nombre: Naruto. Shonen ai.


**El sol**

_Disclaimer_: Naruto no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

_Aviso_: Es un fic con temática shonen ai, boy love, bl, homosexual...

* * *

Después de la explosión no recordaba nada, solo un fuerte dolor que le azotó el cuerpo al completo pese a la armadura de arena que le cubría el cuerpo entero. Una voz en la lejanía, una exclamación, algo que se rompía y quebraba sin remedio...

Si tuviera que resumir aquel momento habría usado la palabra miedo: miedo a perder lo amado.

Pero en esos instantes solo había oscuridad y más oscuridad, el aleteo de un ave en la lejanía y el eco de unos engranajes corriendo, unas garras que le oprimían e impedían la movilidad... Sonidos amortiguados de una pelea, un reclamo, un reto y un murmullo. El sonido de la arena corría contra sus oídos, tan amortiguadamente melódica que parecía ser una canción de cuna.

Después la arena quedó atrás, un suelo más firme lleno de hierbas le avisó que Suna quedaba ya atrás, tan atrás que no podría ni sentir el mismo viento. El sonido del agua ondeando lo llenó todo durante unos instantes, haciendo que se asustase durante un indefinido periodo de tiempo. A continuación murmullos, cánticos ahogados, chakra que fluía hacía él y que emanaba de su cuerpo en grandes cantidades.

Le estaban arrebatando la vida.

Terror, ahora lo recordaba, había estado aterrorizado hasta tal punto que se le había helado la sangre. Y había sido algo extraño porque la piel le ardía por fuera, hasta tal punto que creyó estar quemándose, pero por dentro su sangre estaba helada, tan fría que creyó estar muerto...

No podía mover el cuerpo, no sabía porqué exactamente pero no podía moverlo. Ni siquiera era capaz de abrir los ojos, tan solo podía pensar y pensar de una forma demasiado rápida a veces y demasiado lenta otras.

Era una sensación terrible.

Oía a alguien gritar, creyó sentir como se aferraban a su cuerpo y como él se aferraba de igual manera a algo que no sabía que era. Recordaba haber gritado, maldecido y sufrido, recordaba haber rogado, amenazado y llorado.

Shukaku murmura algo y Gaara supo entonces que trataban de quitarle el monstruo de una cola que tantos problemas le había causado. Sin embargo no quiso que se marchara, no quiso que le dejara solo en un mundo que comenzaba a comprender, en un mundo tan lleno de amor que le desbordaba por completo.

Y tras eso una luz cegadora estalló bajo sus párpados, cegándole antes de arrojarle a una oscuridad eterna y fría que le aislaba y laceraba.

Su corazón tembló, siendo inundado de todos los males del pasado, de dolor y ruptura, de odio irracional y racional, de abandono, de miedo y anhelos… Recordó todo lo malo, el insomnio que la voz del Shukaku provocaba en su sistema, la noche solitaria que le recordaba a las posesiones del mapache, donde todo era oscuridad y cadenas.

Entonces había pensado en Naruto, en el ninja de la hoja que le había salvado del odio que le atenazaba. Recordó el cabello rubio que brillaba como el sol, los ojos azules como el cielo que habían llorado por él, por su dolor… Y quiso poder verle una vez más para agradecerle todo cuanto había hecho por él, por enseñarle a amar y perdonar.

Por verle como una persona.

Pero la oscuridad le hundía como arenas movedizas y era un niño, solo un retoño perdido en un suelo árido y quebrado por el abandono tras la explotación. Solo una reliquia del pasado que quería ser olvidada para siempre, para que se desvaneciese para toda la eternidad…

Lágrimas, lágrimas cayeron de su rostro infatil mientras se resignaba a desvanecerse como un mal sueño, mientras se transformaba en una pesadilla siendo cazada por un atrapasueños. Porque en eso consistía todo, porque esa era su condena eterna:

Vivir por siempre en una noche sin luna ni estrellas, alejado del sol por siempre.

Y, como en una brisa de primavera, una voz inundó sus oídos, una mano pequeña le tocó el hombro con una gentileza tan grande que su corazón tembló. Giró el rostro, viendo el rostro de un infante de piel morena, con mejillas ralladas, ojos azules como zafiros y pelo rubio brillante como oro líquido.

Sus labios sonreían, le sonreían, y parecía llamarle para que permaneciese a su lado, para que despertase de aquella pesadilla que le apresaba.

Gaara comprendió algo aturdido que estaba saliendo el sol, calentando el hielo que le apresaba las extremidades y atenazaba sus músculos. De pronto su cuerpo comenzaba a recuperarse y, sin pensarlo ni un solo segundo, se arrojó contra el sol que brillaba.

Abrió los ojos del color del mar, deslumbrado por unos segundos por un calor desconocido. Miró y vio a Naruto, que le sonreía tan llenamente que Gaara olvidó respirar por una milésima de segundo. La mano del rubio contra su hombro aceleró su pulso tan abruptamente que temió perder el corazón de un estallido de felicidad.

Porque los ojos azules le apreciaban, le miraban con tal sentimiento que todo a su alrededor desapareció. Solo existía de pronto Naruto y él, solo sus sentimientos y miradas complices, solo la sonrisa llena y su corazón desembocado…

Solo estaba el sol que alumbraba su mundo y lo separaba de las tinieblas.

**–Fin.–**


End file.
